


Blue Wine

by aguamenting



Series: Blue like an Orange [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Art, Artist Kevin, Best Friends, Drinking, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Mention of smut, Moonbae, Painting, Poetry, Roommates, Seasons, Sexfriends, Students, art students, autumn jacob, cinema student sangyeon, hyuncob, mooncob, oh my god they were roommates, platonic moonbae, sangkev, seasons metaphors, sort of platonic polyamory but really it's sangkev, spring hyunjae, summer sangyeon, winter kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguamenting/pseuds/aguamenting
Summary: "I want to be like them, with you.”The tiny smile that illuminated Sangyeon’s face warmed his heart up as the summer sunlight would warm his skin up.“You know that I have feelings for you, right?”“I know,” Kevin murmured before softly kissing him, needy, “I have feelings for you too. Plenty of them.”
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Lee Sangyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Series: Blue like an Orange [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926097
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Blue Wine

**Author's Note:**

> HEYY So introducing my very first work translated BY MYSELF
> 
> amélie aka @Luminee still was my beta reader though, im still not sure i can englishi slkdd
> 
> You don't have to read Blue Croissants (the other part of the serie) to understand this of course, it's a work on its own, but if you want to read it, it's developping hyuncob's story! I know sangkev isn't a popular ship in tbz but thanks to Boy mv and the fact that I gave my heart and soul to Hyuncob, it became an evidence now~ I hope you could see my point at least reading this!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

*

Kevin always pictured himself as a romantic. A huge romantic, joining the literary and the emotional meaning together; he was dreaming about steep and rugged big cliffs, about the sound of the wind in the wild trees to write and paint the most passionate feelings a human being could understand. He was fantasizing about those lyrical and ardent love stories, especially those which were forbidden and impossible, about confessions told with preteritions, about precious kisses hidden behind silk curtains. Even though he was not romantically involved at all with his best friend Jacob, their relationship was still somehow very romantic; since forever, they could share this special bond, those moments of pure creativity where they were only painting and drawing for hours, this taste for desperate love stories that could be movies or books. Kevin was sure of that; that a true love story should be similar to what they had, exactly the same but with desire and physical connection topping all of what they already shared. Some sort of spiritual bond transcending their whole beings, an evidence each time they would look at each other, the physical touches being a way to dramatically melt into each other in one single big color on the canvas.

That was exactly what he was being jealous of, since he had been forced to let his best friend going more and more often with Hyunjae; after he had to keep Jacob company and give him comfort after his last awful and traumatic breakup, he saw him blossom again and share some new moments with his new boyfriend whose eyes and mouth were coming straight from a Japanese comic book, some moments Kevin could not understand, because he was not a part of their world. He had to let go of Jacob after they had spent months together, welcoming him in the apartment he shared with Sangyeon, scared he might lose him on the battlefield, fighting against his depression. They had spent days painting, hoping Jacob would find a way to both express himself without words and escape his reality for a while. Now that he was able to love again, Kevin felt lonely as hell; not that Jacob had let him down, but only because he simply missed him and the unique connection they had.

That was maybe the reason why he fell in Sangyeon’s arms one night, in embraces that were nothing but romantic, no matter how he could put it, no matter what was the meaning of romantic he was looking for. Sangyeon was neither an artist or a romantic, but he was profoundly kind and gentle, and he had been Jacob’s other pillar when he needed to recover from his depressive trance, grounding him steadily in the real world in a way Kevin was unable to do (he barely could conceptualize it) and furthermore, he was complementing what Kevin brought to Jacob. One was the sky, the other one was the ground, and they both kept their friend alive like this. During that time they were almost like parents to Jacob, cooking with him, drawing, watching TV all together or drinking too much wine bottles, all the three of them in their own bubble. Seeing Hyunjae starting to circle him, look at him, try to softly talk to him when he came into Jacob’s class in university, united Kevin and Sangyeon more than ever: no one should hurt Jacob anymore. But they had to admit that Hyunjae was everything but dangerous, and they had to let their baby bird fly away from their nest, to his lover’s arms. That was how wine bottles became heavier and headier as they started to be only the two of them drinking them. Kevin was drawing less and less and Sangyeon paid no more attention to the movies the TV screen was playing, despite his strong taste for cinema.

Until a nth night that they were spending together, in an odd silence, brought them both to throw themselves on one another, thirsty and helpless, without any of them knowing which one of them had begun, unaware of which one had biten the other first, or which one had moaned in the first place. Drunk and more united than ever, they had slept together like two horny teenagers on their shared couch, shameless, bold and audacious, until they had woken up the next day, silent and pitiful, without daring to look at each other.

Sangyeon was the summer, careless and smiling, laughing and free, always energetic and in need of social bonding, of communication with other people. He was as sunny and calm as a holiday’s summer, a beach with fine sand and the soothing sound of the ocean in the background. He was a campfire full of laughs and grilled marshmallows in the middle of a meadow. In comparison, Kevin was the winter, gloomy and fragile, shy and mysterious, especially sheepish when he had to speak Korean instead of the English he shared almost exclusively with Jacob. He was the winter and its big sweaters with kitsch characters on them, he was a lost snowflake in the night falling under a bright city, always awake.

That was what Sangyeon told him one of these nights when he was lazily painting in front of a movie they had both already seen. That he was a winter night, seemingly dark at first, but irradiating neon colors and a thousands of colorful sparks in hidden streets, hidden places; Kevin was a bit of a puzzle to him, but it was worth the trial to get to know him, because he was so fascinating, like a winter night in a big city. Kevin did not manage to hold his look and he had only shrugged, showing him one of his study about summer landscapes, mumbling that if he was the winter, Sangyeon must be his summer. Sangyeon had arched an eyebrow, opened his mouth to answer to him, then closed it right away, before he reached for Kevin’s canvas and softly pushing it away to lean on and kiss him. It was the very first time they exchanged a kiss, sensual and languid but also almost lazy in the same time, that did not create the need to have sex after. They were both pleased with this soft and odd kiss, ignoring the questions pounding in their hearts.

Sangyeon had a strange way to make love with Kevin. Without any words, almost, except to ask him short questions, make sure he was feeling good, he was consenting to what he did to him. Short questions that were almost not words, only noises, onomatopoeia to which Kevin was nodding, most of the time. Beside that, he remained silent, focused on the touches, the feeling itself, and on the top of that, he was avoiding to look at him in the eyes, by kissing his neck and shoulders, hiding his face against his skin if they were facing each other, or by staying behind Kevin as the big spoon. Sangyeon was a giver, particularly shy when it was about receiving and communicating his gratefulness or his pleasure. Kevin, despite feeling a bit guilty when he realized how much he basked in what Sangyeon did to him, was more than willing to accept his embraces.

Their shared apartment obviously had two separate rooms, but since Jacob had spent most of his nights in Kevin’s room, the latter systematically gripped Sangyeon’s hand to keep him from leaving the room after they had sex, bringing him back to him every time, a tiny pout on his thin lips and his small fingers clawed to his loose t-shirt he always put back to sleep. As days went by, they were spending more and more nights together, then it eventually became a habit, until sleeping nestled against each other seemed like the supreme evidence, even without having sex before. Kevin was painting sunsets on phantasmagorical beaches and campfires in the middle of huge tropical forests, under the stars.

“You two are like my parents,” Jacob whispered to Kevin when he put his head on his shoulder, during one of the rare nights Hyunjae was working late.

“Who? Me and Hyunjae?”

Jacob rolled his eyes cutely.

“Stop pretending you’re innocent. You and Sangyeon. Not only because you’re my best friends, though, that’s also because you’re almost married together.”

“We’re only roommates, Cobie.” Kevin said slowly.

“You’re the winter,” Jacob continued, lost in his thoughts, “Sangyeon is the summer, and that’s only with your help that I found my spring. We all must be kind of fated.”

A few studies about cherry trees and cherry blossoms were abandoned on the table, with many watercolor pencils and brushes. Kevin frowned, thoughtful, looking at them weirdly.

“Well, dog my cats. And I guess you’re the autumn, then?”

Jacob joyfully shrugged, playing with his best friend’s sweater paw.

“That’s what Hyunjae told me, in fact. That I was where he wanted to come back every evening to warm himself up. He told me that I was what reassured him when winter was coming, that I was warm colors and warm drinks to him. He says that I’m his end of the year, because he intend to stay with me forever, like… There will be nothing coming after me.”

“That sounds oddly pessimistic.”

“It isn’t, though. He’s my second birth to the world, and I’m his home.”

“I see.”

Kevin dived into his glass of wine while Sangyeon was coming from the kitchen to ask them if he should put on some mushrooms on their pizza. Later, Hyunjae knocked on the door and suddenly, Jacob was in his arms, happy, bright, giggling like a little puppy. Kevin stared at them for a few seconds with a perfect poker face, focused on the cold sensation Jacob did not leave on his shoulder when he stood up to kiss his boyfriend, for once. He was used to miss Jacob’s warmth next to him when he was leaving, but not this time, and now that he was thinking about it, it might have been a few times when he still felt complete, even after Jacob’s departure, without knowing why. His train of thoughts stopped when he felt Sangyeon’s fingers catch his owns, shyly caressing them in a mute question Kevin answered by fully lacing their hands together.

When they stood up to tell their friends goodbye, they were still holding hands, which made Jacob send a cute wink to Kevin. He seemed perfectly aware of what was going on inside both of their heads, maybe he understood it even before their relationship started to take another road than they planned. But he did not say anything, even if he had wanted to, quickly focusing again on Hyunjae who treasured him with his eyes as if Jacob was the most precious thing he ever held in his strong but thin arms. Kevin looked one last time at the lovebirds toddling in the corridor, both curious and melancholic, before closing the door and finally turning to Sangyeon.

“Are we together to compensate Jacob’s absence, or was Jacob an excuse to get closer to each other?”

Sangyeon stared at him without letting his hand go, with some kind of sad pain in his pretty ink-black eyes.

“Maybe it was both of those.”

Kevin grasped the other hand of his roommate to bring him closer.

“I want to be like them.”

Sangyeon lowered his head, then looked up again, like a begging kitten. Kevin tenderly smiled before raising their linked hands to stroke his jawline, then his cheeks, then his lips.

“With you. I want to be like them, with you.”

The tiny smile that illuminated Sangyeon’s face warmed his heart up as the summer sunlight would warm his skin up.

“You know that I have feelings for you, right?”

“I know,” Kevin murmured before softly kissing him, needy, “I have feelings for you too. Plenty of them.”

*

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!! I'm on twitter @chrisiscore 
> 
> im having a big ass existential crisis on the boyz those days, please expect a lot of new short fics LKSQLD a third part to this serie is coming up as well as the sunkyu royal au and another sunkyu before that. Maybe I'll write something about sangkev again, who knows.
> 
> lemme know if you're reading those, don't hesitate to leave a comment, a kudo or to come to talk to me on twi ill be super super happy!!!!!
> 
> take care and see you !!!!


End file.
